galaxyfarawayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightsaber Combat Forms
Form I: Shii-Cho - prerequisites: force user Form I, also called "The Way of the Sarlacc," is the most basic form of lightsaber combat -- and the most ancient. For this reason, it is the first form of lightsaber combat that most Jedi learn. It was developed as the Jedi transitioned from using traditional swords to using lightsabers. Form II: Makashi - prerequisites: Form I Form II, also called "The Way of the Ysalamiri," developed when the Jedi began fighting Sith and other lightsaber wielders. It emphasizes precision, simple footwork, and preventing disarmament, and thus is a strong defense against Form I. Curved-hilt lightsabers made it easier to control the one-handed fighting style. Form III: Soresu - prerequisites: Form I Form III, also called "The Way of the Mynock," was developed to defend against blasters. It is characterized by tight, efficient movements that shield the Jedi's body, using the lightsaber primarily as a defensive weapon to deflect blaster bolts. The practice of Form III is an important reflection of Jedi philosophy, as it emphasizes the Jedi belief in calmness and non-aggression. A Jedi using Form III must center herself in the Force in order to anticipate her opponent's' movements and successfully block blaster fire. Form IV: Ataru - prerequisites: Form I Form IV, also called "The Way of the Hawk-Bat," is an aggressive, acrobatic style. A practitioner of this form channels the Force to achieve high-speed movements, impossible leaps, and deadly strikes. To an outsider, it appears as a wild rush of movement. Its use of acrobatics makes Form IV difficult to master and dangerous to attempt. Even with the aid of the Force, a Jedi risks expending too much energy in a short burst of offensive strikes, leaving himself open to attacks if he cannot defeat the enemy quickly enough. Form Vα: Shien OR Form V��: Djem So - prerequisites: Form I Form V, also called "The Way of the Krayt Dragon," developed out of Form III, utilizing its precise defensive motions to create a more offensive fighting style. Its basic premise is using one's natural strength to dominate an opponent. The first variation (Vα), Shien, focuses on deflecting blaster bolts back at targets. This allows a Jedi to defend herself while simultaneously using the enemies' weapons against them. The second variation(V��), Djem So, applies the same principle to lightsaber duels. It focuses on blocking an enemy attack, then using that energy to segue into a counterattack. (note that each type of form V counts as a separate skill, one applying to ranged combat and the other in melee, though there is no rule against having both skills) Form VI: Niman - prerequisites: Form I Form VI, also called "The Way of the Rancor," is a synthesis of elements from the five previous forms. It is especially popular among Jedi who do not focus on combat training, as it is easy to master and execute -- for this reason, however, Jedi who have mastered other forms may view it as inferior. The basis of Form VI is combining lightsaber combat with other Force techniques. For example, a Jedi may use telekinesis to push away enemies, allowing her to better manage a group of fighters by facing them one at a time. Form VI is the primary fighting style of Jedi who dual-wield lightsabers. Form VII: Juyo - prerequisites: Form I, two other forms (If a sith, only one form other than Form I is required. cannot be taken alongside Form VIII.) Form VII, also called "The Way of the Vornskr," is the most difficult of the traditional lightsaber forms, both physically and emotionally. Rather than ridding themselves of emotions, practitioners of Form VII channel them into the fight, attacking with chaotic, furious, and unpredictable moves to catch their opponents off guard. Only a few Jedi were allowed to learn Form VII, as it was thought to bring its practitioners dangerously close to the dark side and proves the most physically and mentally taxing to the point of being dangerous, both in training and execution. Form VIII: Vaapad - prerequisites: Form I, two other forms (can only be taken by Tevura. cannot be taken alongside Form VII.) Vapaad is a variation on the traditional Form VII fighting style, Juyo. Its premise was turning the Jedi into a conduit, channeling an opponent's negative emotions back at him. This variation carries extreme physical danger to the user as well as danger of the dark side, much more so than Juyo. As a result many Jedi are against its use. The fundamental principles are also something alien to the Sith, with many attempted trainees finding they can only channel such negative emotion from their opponent in a way congruent with Juyo, making further progress impossible.